CHERUB : DareDevil
by thecherubaddict
Summary: Lizzie's life takes a dramatic turn when her father tells her to go on the run from a mysterious bunch of men. Following his murder, she is picked up by a secret organization that uses kids to spy and help put behind bars gangsters and villains. Follow Lizzie into her first daring mission, where she is forced to make the hardest choices of her life.
1. Chapter 1

11 year old Lizzie Hallows dropped face-first onto her bed, but she couldn't get comfortable. Her school tie was too tight, her stockings itched and her skirt was about to tear. But one thing was good. Her birthday had been just a week ago. Lizzie had waist long brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't stunning, but she was pretty. She turned around and saw her little sister Megan's head pop up through the door. Megan was 5 years old and bore a strong resemblance to her big sister. She jumped onto the bed.

"Lizzie, you have to help me with my homework" she said, matter-of-factly.

"Do it yourself" Lizzie mumbled back. But Megan was stubborn and started tugging on her skirt. Lizzie heard a loud crack, followed by a ripping sound.

Megan looked worried as Lizzie inspected the rip in her skirt.

2 You're dead you chicken nugget" Lizzie roared. Megan started laughing hysterically when Lizzie tickled her under her stomach.. As the girls rolled about on the bed, two small hands grabbed the bedpost and shook it. "Me tooooooooo'' Three year-old Tyler screeched. He clambered onto the bed and jumped on top of the girls. "You reek Tyler" Megan said. Tyler gave Megan a small shove. They started pushing each other off the bed." Pack it in you too" Lizzie said sternly. The siblings were just messing, and they were all extremely close since the death of their mom a year earlier. Just then the phone rang. The display read DAD CALLING. " Hey dad" Lizzie said cheerfully.

"Honey, I don't have much time to explain, but you have to get out of the house" her dad sounded worried.

"Dad what's going on" She asked, alarmed by his tone.

"Some men are after me, and I don't want them to get to you"

"Ok. But where do we go?" she asked.

"Grab my credit card in my sock drawer, code is 1532. Then go to the park and get something to disguise yourself in the shops. I'll meet you there, by the large oak tree. Love you Liz." The call went dead. Lizzie quickly got off the bed and told a startled Megan :" Get a bag and some clothes for Tyler and you, _quickly _" she said. Megan knew better than to argue, and dashed to her room. Lizzie crossed the hall to her father's room and rummaged in the drawers. She found the credit card and quickly grabbed a picture of her mum from the bedside table. In case they never came back… Lizzie returned to her room, stuffed her phone in her pocket and took a lightweight backpack. She hastily stuffed in toiletries, underwear, clothes and a pair of shoes. Megan was already done with hers and Tyler's. She'd also changed out of her uniform, into a pair of jeans. Lizzie turned back to her room and pulled off her uniform. She slipped into a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. She scooped Tyler of the carpet and started down the stairs. But she heard a few screams outside. She ran back up, and looked through the window. Two men were approaching the front door. She cursed under her breath. She turned to Megan.

" Back door" she whispered. The back was just down the hall, with a pair of steps leading to the ground. Lizzie opened it, and dashed down. She was still carrying Tyler and she strained under his weight. When Megan was down, they ran to a fat Bush at the end of the garden, in which they had built a small tunnel when they were young. It led to the road. Megan went first, followed by Tyler and then by Lizzie. When they crouched out onto the street, Lizzie let out a sigh of relief. But it wasn't over just yet. They walked briskly in the direction of the town and the park. Whatever the hell was going on, Lizzie knew it was serious.


	2. Chapter 2 : Danger

Chapter 2

Lizzie sat next to the big oak tree, awaiting her dad. Her sisters were in the parc, where she could see them clearly. Suddenly, she heard leaves rustle to her left. Turning her head slightly she her dad crouched in the bush next to her.

"Dad !" she exclaimed.

"Shhhhh, there also here !" he said.

"What do they look like" she whispered.

"Leather Jacket and glasses, at the pancake stand." He replied. Lizzie looked at the two men standing there. They packed a lot of muscle under their tight shirts and Lizzie felt scared.

"Go distract them while I pick up your sisters" he said. Before Lizzie could reply, he'd gone. She took a deep breath and walked up to the two men who had their backs to her. She was wearing sunglasses and makeup to look older, and she hoped she wasn't recognized. She tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me" she said politely. He turned around. He had _go away_ all over his face.

"Do you know the way to the maintenance center?" she asked.

"No kid" he said gruffly. Lizzie saw her Dad wasn't done.

"Please , she begged, I need your help I've lost my parents"

"Bugger off before I clock you one" The big man roared. Lizzie scrambled away and saw her dad vanish into a side street with her sisters. She briskly walked after them, faking bewilderment. She arrived and walked up to her Dad.

"What now?" she asked

"We have to cross the park again to get to the car park" he said.

They quickly walked past the two men, and crossed to the car park. When Lizzie looked over her shoulder, she saw one of the men pointing at them.

"Dad" she said urgently. She quickened her pace, and after a turn, she broke into a run. She got to the car park her dad had started the car. She slammed the door.

"Go !" she yelled.

The two men came around the corner, and one pulled out a gun.

"He's Got a gun !" she yelled. They started driving when the back window got shot out. Megan and Tyler screamed. Her dad stopped the car. He stepped out, and held up his hands. But he left the engine running

"Lets talk this over, eh ?" He said.

"No more talking !" one of the guys shouted. Lizzie discreetly crept into the driver seat. The guys got closer. Her dad lunged for one of them, and Lizzie heard a gunshot. As warm blood spattered her arm, she floored the gas pedal and the car shot forwards. Sirens sounded in the back. Megan and Tyler screamed when the men started shooting. Lizzie's eyes widened with pure terror when she saw that the car was heading straight for the Brick wall. She wrenched the steering wheel to the left. The car veered dangerously to the left. Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut and pressed the brake. The car toppled over, landing on its side against a tree. Lizzie climbed out and stumbled along the grass. The two dark men had fled because of the police, and there was still a person lying on the gravel. Lizzie ran towards her father and crouched down. He was ghostly white and his eyes were wide open. She grasped his cold fingers

"DAD !, Lizzie screamed, Dad ! No, stay with me. You can't be dead, dad, you can't be" She started sobbing. She fell in a heap, desperately sobbing and crying. She was aware of a car parking next to her and two cops jumping out, but she ignored them. A female cop advanced towards her. Lizzie's face was a teary mess.

"You can't leave me, dad. You… just… can't" and she erupted in the most desperate crying and sobbing the female cop had ever heard in her life.


	3. Chapter 3: Recruited

Lizzie was laying on a long bench. After the murder of her father, and the car accident, Tyler, Megan and her had been brought to a care home. They didn't have any relatives. There, Lizzie had been brought to this small and messy room.

"So, how do you feel about your dad's death?" Jenniffer Mitchum asked. The woman sitting on the chair opposite her was frail and old. Shouldn't she be retired? As Lizzie talked on, Jennifer listened intently and never interrupted. When the session was over, Lizzie walked out of the office wondering how Tyler was doing. She ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going, fatso!" The girl said arrogantly.

"Shut up" Lizzie mumbled. The girl reared up.

"What was that?" the girl spat.

"I said, SHUT UP!"Lizzie yelled. As the girls started yelling at each other, 15 year old Ryan Sharma popped a confused head through the door of the canteen. The new girl, Lizzie, was a head shorter than the slender 14 year old she was facing off. He was about to intervene, when he saw something unexpected. The older girl lunged for Lizzie, but she dodged, and hooked her converse pump around her foot and swept her foot away. The older girl crashed down. Lizzie straddled her waist, and twisted her arm into an agonizing arm lock. Ryan waded in, pulling Lizzie of the girl and dragging her to the end of the corridor. A counselor had grabbed the older girl's arm and steered her towards her office. Ryan looked down at Lizzie and was surprised to see her face awfully calm.

"I'm Ryan" he said

"I'm Lizzie" she responded

"You got some nice moves" he said.

She bit her lip "I did some basic self defense and kickboxing classes when my dad was alive". Ryan raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed.

"Nice talking" Lizzie said. She turned around, and walked away. When she was out of earshot, Ryan flipped open his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello" a soft female voice said.

"Zara? A new girl just arrived, she's smart, knows some moves, and a bit of a troublemaker. I think I've found a potential recruit." Then he closed his phone. He ran after her. "Lizzie! Wait! Come have dinner with me"

Lizzie woke up in a strange room. The last thing she remembered was Jennifer Mitchum calling her up to her office after the fight. She quickly noticed that she was naked under the white bed sheets. On the floor was a pair of knickers, army pants, boots and a t-shirt that had a strange logo on it. It read: C.H.E.R.U.B and there was a winged baby sitting on a globe holding a bow and arrow, but somehow looking like a soldier. She immediately took a liking to it. The clothes all fitted perfectly and she went to the en-suite bathroom to go to the toilet and freshen up. She'd obviously ended up in some kind of boarding school or something. The crossed her room and peeked through the blinds. There was a fountain, with a sculpture that had the exact same design as her t-shirt. It was surrounded with a track and field course, a section of lawns and a lake. The only thing that differed from the typical boarding school was a huge height obstacle and a firing range. She gingerly opened her door and peeked into the corridor. She wandered to a pair of lifts. A smallish girl stood next to her.

"Excuse me" Lizzie started politely

"Can't talk to orange", the girl cut her off firmly. But she pointed at the 3rd button, and Lizzie nodded thankfully. When she got to the 3rd floor, she ran into a boy. He had a tangle of Dark brown hair on his head, and she noticed he was wearing an orange T-shirt.

"Please don't say…" he started. But Lizzie cut him off and raised one eyebrow.

"I am an Orange, I'm sure we can talk" she said. He smiled, relieved

"Oh, my name is Dan" He said. He had a slight Australian accent and wasn't bad looking, she thought

"Lizzie, nice to meet you." She smiled as they shook hands.

"So, what is this place?" he asked.

"I really have no clue" she answered. They walked down the corridor and heard someone call their names. : Lizzie Hallows and Dan Deckers?. The two youngsters turned to see an elderly receptionist beckoning them.

"Zara will want to meet you," she said warmly. She pointed at a big door with a little pane of frosted glass. Lizzie went in first, followed by Dan.

"The woman at the desk smiled "You must be Lizzie and Dan."

"Welcome to C.H.E.R.U.B." She briefly explained what it was about.

"Shall we take the tests?" she asked. Both kids nodded eagerly. Zara brought them to a weird shaped building called a Dojo.

"In this test, you have to fight. Anything is permitted, except for hair pulling and eye gouging. Oh and Lizzie, you can't knee him in the balls."

"Isn't it a little unfair, miss ? She is smaller and well… a girl." Dan said. But Zara ignored the question

"Touch Gloves. Ready… Fight" she said. Dan bounced forward, but Lizzie dodged him easily. He tripped, and almost fell. Sensing weakness, Lizzie threw an immaculate uppercut punch and his head snapped back, making him crash onto the mat. She straddled his waist, and held two fingers between his shoulder blades. She pushed down, making him groan in pain.

"I surrender" he yelled. Lizzie let him up.

"Touch gloves" Zara said again. This time Lizzie lunged forwards, but Dan was ready. Ge sidestepped and hit Lizzie in the temple. It wasn't a knockout Blow, but Lizzie stumbled sideways. He got on top of her and hissed: "Surrender, now"

"No way" she smiled evilly, and kneed him in the stomach. He howled in pain and yelled surrender. Dan was exhausted and hurt in many different places, but kept going for another round. Dan moved with surprising speed, grabbing lizzie's waist. She put all her weight on it and he let go. She turned around, swept his feet from under. He landed on his face, and she once again, twisted his arm into an arm lock. He surrendered for the third time, and she let him up. Much to her relief he just smiled and said : "Remind me to never get on your bad side". Lizzie laughed and started undoing her helmet. Next came the written exam, followed by the height obstacle. Lizzie let go of the handle too soon and ended up with a sprained ankle. The swimming test and chicken had gone fine, and overall Lizzie thought she'd done good.

"your results will come in tomorrow, Zara said, now go have dinner and if you don't mind, you guys will be sleeping in the same room cause were short. Lizzie and Dan both nodded. They walked down to the canteen, and sat together. Ryan came up to them. Lizzie's face lit up when she saw him.

"You're part of this ? she asked incredulously.

"Glad you got recruited" he smiled. She jumped up and hugged him. He'd been her only friend in the care home and she really liked him.

"Got to go back, Bye". He turned and left. Lizzie sat back down. After dinner, They went to bed. Two beds had been put up and lizzie just crawled under the sheets. After half an hour of waiting, she made sure Dan was asleep. She walked to the window, and sat down. She stared through the window, and looked up at the moon. She sat for hours. At exactly Midnight, She took a small lighter from her pocket. It was one of her most treasured items, given to her by her Mom before she died. It was a silver color, with her name graved on the front. Around her name were three diamonds. Each had a letter next to them: B was for Beauty K was for Kindness and C was for Courage. She lit it and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Mom" she whispered and blew out the flame. She heard footsteps and Dan crept next to her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. Lizzie nodded. He noticed a tear run down her cheek.

He took her hand. "You'll make it in" he said reassuringly. She wiped the tear from her cheek. "I miss my Mom so much" she sniffled.

"I miss my parents too. They died in a car accident last year" he said sadly. After a moment of silence, Dan noticed the lighter.

"Can I see ?" he asked. She handed it to him, and he looked at it.

"Are those Real?" he asked, pointing at the diamonds. Lizzie nodded slowly, when he gave it back, Lizzie stood up.

"I'm sure you'll get in too" she said. Then she walked back to her bed and and slipped under the covers. Sleep eventually overcame worry and she slept peacefully, the rest of the night.

Lizzie had always been an early riser and was awake at 7h00. Dan, on the other hand, snored until 8h00, then she woke him up.

"Rise and shine !"she said. He groaned and put his pillow over his head.

"You have exactly one hour to get dressed, shower and go have breakfast." She said sharply. After Dan had finished, they went to have breakfast. Lizzie just poked at her food, but he ate like there was no tomorrow. Anxious minutes waiting outside the office, Zara finally let them in.

"Both your test results were good, she said, Iam pleased to offer you a place at Cherub" Lizzie felt relieved. Cherub had at least given her some kind of future.


	4. Chapter 4: Fresh start

One year later

Lizzie Connor(Formerly Lizzie Hallows) sped through the corridor. She was running after Dan Tarantino(Formerly Dan Deckers). He had stolen her favorite book "Percy Jackson". She was much quicker than him, tackling him and straddling his waist. She snatched the book away from him.

"You got me, you got me!" he laughed. As Lizzie let him up, her best friend Shannon Whales arrived, laughing hysterically. Her long ginger hair was put up in a messy bun.

"She kicked your arse Dan" she laughed.

"Barely" Dan tutted. From the other side of the corridor, Dan's best mate Martin Carter came running.

"Just a little late Martin" Dan said.

"Well you didn't warn me" he shot back

"That's cause I had her on top of me" he pointed at Lizzie. The boys were about to have a full-blown argument, if it wasn't for Meryl sticking her head through her office door.

"You lot ! It's a week to rest, not mess about" she yelled, before closing her door. The four kids burst out laughing. They had just finished Basic Training, and it was Sunday of the week they had to recover and catch up on lessons.

"Anyways, us lads are going to the lake tonight, care to join us ?" Dan asked

"Actually we…" Lizzie started

"We'd love to come!" Shannon cut her off and glowered at her.

"Ok, see you then" Dan smiled at Lizzie. When the boys were out of earshot, Lizzie turned to her Best Friend.

"What was that all about ?" she asked. Shannon didn't answer but dragged her to her room.

"You clearly are blind. Dan was totally asking you and you were about to decline." Shannon said. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Shannon, stop going on and on about that. Dan was just being friendly." She said. Shannon started tearing through Lizzie's closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as a tank top flew over her head.

"Getting you something decent to wear, Shannon answered, don't you have any skirts ?". When she was done, she'd picked out a tight dark blue ripped denim skirt and a butterfly white lace t-shirt.

"There's no way I'm wearing _that_ !" Lizzie scoffed. But Shannon ignored the comment and said

"Do you still have those white converse pumps?". Lizzie nodded as Shannon threw the clothes across the room and urged her to try them on. When she was dressed, Shannon pulled her in front of the mirror.

"Gorgeous" she smiled. When Shannon finally left, Lizzie pulled the clothes over her head and held them between thumb and forefinger. She dumped them on her bed and shuddered at the thought of wearing them all evening long.

Lizzie came out of her bathroom, in a white bra and knickers, and wet hair. She sat on her bed, shoving the skirt and top under her duvet. She picked up a comb and was about to start, when the door flew open and Dan burst in. Lizzie tried to run, but he had the element of surprise and grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to the floor. Lizzie had a few weaknesses, and tickling was one of them. Dan knew this, and he started tickling her just under the ribs. Lizzie squealed and twisted and turned, but he was strong.

"STOOOOOP" she squealed.

"Say that I kicked your arse " he smirked

"Fine, Fine anything, JUST STOP!" she screamed. When he let her up, Lizzie turned red in the face. Dan had seen her in her underwear plenty of times during basic, but her bra now had a purpose, and her hips were getting larger. Her hair was now all tangled, and she was out of breath. Dan was laughing hysterically, rolling about on the bed. Lizzie threw her comb at him, but she missed

"You're evil" she pouted.

"Aww, come on Lizziepoos, you can't be mad, come and give us a little hug" Dan teased, advancing towards her.

"Don't you dare! I just had a shower, and you reek of BO. And stop calling me Lizziepoos" she said vehemently.

Dan just laughed and walked back to the door.

"Se you at dinner, Lizziepoos" He chanted and he scattered out. As soon as he was gone, Lizzie turned to her wardrobe and picked out her jeans and a t-shirt. She quickly slipped them on, and went to the corridor. She arrived at the canteen, quickly loaded food onto her plate, and went to sit with her friends. Josy, Martin, Shannon and jack were all already there.

When Lizzie sat down, Shannon raised her eyebrows

"Jeez Liz, Where have you been ? It looks like you've just experienced World War 3" she said. Lizzie just kept her mouth shut and ate her crabcake. Dan arrived, sat opposite lizzie. He took one look at her tangled hair and burst out laughing. Lizzie kicked him under the table.

"OUCHHHH, what the hell was that for?" he howled. Lizzie smiled mischievously. The others laughed, but instantly shut up. Lizzie looked over her shoulder and saw Zara Asker, the chairwoman, heading towards their table.

"Don't stop laughing on my account" she smiled.

"Lizzie and Dan, Chloe has a mission for you. Please report to her office at 9h00 Tomorrow. Oh and congratulations for passing basic training, all of you" she turned and left.

"Yesss, this is getting me out of History !" Dan said as soon as Zara was out of earshot.

"You're sooo jammy" Martin complained. As for Lizzie, she started grinning widely when she realized that this meeting was getting her out of Maths, her most hated subject. She looked around the room and spotted Ning, Ryan's best friend.

" Hey Ning !" she called. She stood up, and walked her way.

"Hey Lizzie" she smiled. Ning was a Broad-shouldered Chinese girl. When she was just a child, she'd been elected to train as a boxer due to her unique muscle structure. CHERUB had then recruited her. Ever since Ryan had introduced her to Lizzie, the girls had been really good friends.

"How was your mission in India?" Lizzie asked

"Great, we nailed the whole terrorist organisation." She smiled. Then she looked at Lizzie's T-shirt.

"Congratulations, now you can go on missions" she said

"I've already got my first one" Lizzie said worriedly

"I'm sure it'll go just fine,she said reassuringly, Got to go I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye" Lizzie turned back to her table. When she sat back down, Martin shuddered.

"Why are you even friends with her, she scares me" he said.

"You don't know her." Lizzie tutted.

"You're friends with at least half the older kids" Josy said.

Lizzie raised her eyebrows "Jealous much?" she teased.

"No, its just that Ryan Sharma is really fit" she said defensively.

Lizzie crinkled her nose "Maybe, but he can be a total pig sometimes. I'll make sure to tell him that you like him" she smirked.

Josy knew she wasn't serious and started laughing.


End file.
